Plastic Dishes
by Cerulean Twin
Summary: Mikami kidnaps Light and holds him hostage in an effort to 'protect' his god. / Slight AU. Based off of a Gaia roleplay from a couple years ago with a friend and posted for fun. Implied MxL I guess, rated T to be safe. Edited as of 02/25/14


**Plastic Dishes**

_A/N: PLEASE READ THIS __**BEFORE**__ YOU READ THE STORY!_

_This fic is based entirely off of a roleplay I did a couple of years ago between myself ( as Light ) and my friend Demi ( as Mikami ) from Gaia. That being said, there may be a few details in here that are confusing, especially since this just kinda jumps right into it. As of Feb. 2014 I have REVISED this chapter to remove the __**really**__ confusing bits and to make it read and flow a little better. It takes place when Light is around 19 in the DN storyline , and basically all you need to know for this story is that Light visited Mikami sometime prior, and he kissed him and said that __they__ were lovers because Mikami was questioning him too much. L is still alive in this story because it takes place much earlier in the storyline than when Light and Mikami __**actually**__ meet. Basically it's based in the DN universe, but it's definitely AU as well for those reasons—Not much of a stretch, but still. Other than that, everything should be pretty clear cut for you._

_All that being said, PLEASE do not message me about editing this any further, etc. etc. No one actually DID before I decided to change it, but still xD Normally I would do that and really fix it up, but as I said, this is almost a direct posting of our roleplay from like... several years ago and it would negate the point to edit it any further, especially her posts since I really wanted to keep those intact. I'm mainly posting it because the two of us enjoyed it SO much that we got to talking about it recently and she asked me to send her the posts I had saved, and personally I thought that it stood well enough on its own to just be an enjoyable read. There are a few parts that are missing, but I re-read it after I spliced days and days of posts together and so nothing of importance is gone, just one scene during the middle but hopefully my editing covered it up well enough xD The only part that wasn't officially part of our roleplay is the very last paragraph, and I wrote that based on what we had planned to do before we were unfortunately forced to stop the storyline. I'm sorry if it seems a bit abrupt, but I was not planning on writing anymore to this. Maybe if enough people like it I'll write a sequel or something, since we had plenty of 'fun' planned for Light at the time xD She also chose the title for the story, it's something of a joke with us now xD So yeah, enjoy~_

_Disclaimer; We don't own them, etc. etc._

Perhaps because he had spent the week indoors so blissfully, Teru had _almost_ forgotten how ruthless the outside world was. Even if he did spend a fair amount of time going over work-related files - reading descriptions of horrible evidence of disturbing crimes - he was in such a dream-like state that he almost forgot these matters were real and dangerous. "And God has assigned me to protect him," he told himself in a firm voice. "If I am no longer by his side, how will I know if he is in trouble?" Now, Teru had promised he would never seek out Light's address, but this felt like an emergency situation; and after hours of searching through various sources, he finally came to find the address to the young man's residence. He lived in a nice neighborhood; his family was very well-to-do - but there were still foes in the most innocent looking places, weren't there? So at night, Teru paced every street within a five mile radius - he had grown accustomed to not sleeping very often, in any case

With Light in the same bed as him just days prior, he could hardly calm himself down long enough to actually slip into slumber. This patrolling was hardly tiring; and even when his exhaust caught up with him, Teru reminded himself that sacrifices needed to be made for God's safety. And then ... it happened. A crime, approximately three blocks away at exactly 3:45 AM; a young woman being beaten down by what Teru assumed was her boyfriend. He walked away from the scene with no thank you and a bloody lip; but he didn't mind. The woman was safe, and now he had reason to call upon Light. So around 4:30 AM, he leaned his back against the wall of the Yagami residence and sent a text message. "You are in danger. I am outside."

Light had been sleeping, glad to finally be home after dealing with Mikami for over a week, and then dodging L's questions of where he was spending the little bit of free time that he was allowed. His peaceful slumber was rudely interrupted when his cell phone went off. Loudly. "Ugh what the hell..." he glared at the seven words on the screen as if they had personally offended him."Damn it Mikami," he grumbled under his breath as he climbed out of the bed and threw some clothes on. He was going to murder that man. Light, finally dressed, ran a hand through his hair and crept down the stairs, slipping his shoes on before he walked outside. Where the hell was that moron anyways...?

Teru anxiously checked his phone until he was sure Light had received his message, and when he knew the younger man was on his way down ... he quickly changed position. He stood next to the door rather than in front of it, just in case someone else were to hear him and check to see who was making noise outside - as soon as the door swung open, he was concealed. Not very well, mind you, but it was fairly dark outside. "Forgive me," he said softly as he reached to grab the back of Light's shirt. "But you are not safe here, God. And as your guardian, I will not allow you to be in harm's way. I am going to take you back with me; this is for your own good. Do not underestimate my strength, either. Many seem to do. I do not wish to use force, my savior ..."

Light's eyes hadn't adjusted to the darkness yet, so he never saw Mikami as he stepped outside of the doorway. He glanced around, looking for Mikami so he could snap at him for interrupting his sleep, when a voice cut through the silence. Before he could turn around and let Mikami have it, he felt his shirt being gripped tightly. Hearing what the other had to say, Light's eyes widened in shock and anger. "Mikami, what the hell are you talking about?" he snarled. "Let me go right now, I'm not kidding, damn it!" The younger man struggled against his captor's grip, finding what Mikami said about his strength to be true... he couldn't get loose.

Perhaps it was his glasses that threw people off, but many did not think a man like Teru would frequent the gym more than four times a week; keeping up good health and strength was the only way to stay fit for God's expectations. He had been working on this since he graduated middle school; being beat up so often was more than enough of a wake-up call. He really didn't expect Light to be so upset, though. The struggling made him sympathize and loosen his grip a bit, because he didn't understand why his God would behave this way when he was only following orders. "There is a man who I just got out of a fight with. I did not kill him, but I did injure him; when he collects his senses, he will be looking for me, so we need to leave. I am only trying to protect you, God."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Light shouted, not caring if anyone woke up at this point. This was complete _insanity_. "What do you mean you _got into a fight_ with someone? What are you even DOING in my neighborhood?" he snapped, taking a swipe at the other. "I'm not leaving, you're out of your mind, Mikami, and I'm going to call the cops. Get the hell out of here NOW!" Light hissed. This was completely insane; he never should have kissed Mikami. He thought that would work to his advantage, but now the man seemed to have gone overboard.

"... P-please don't raise your voice," Mikami said softly, for _once_ being the rational of the pair. Yelling at 4:30 AM was not a good idea at all. "I-I was only trying to protect you. Th-this person was evil, but I could not kill him, because it would look bad for you. Criminals deserve punishment; I punished him before he could get to you, God, I didn't mean to upset you. I thought this was what you wanted me to do," Teru said through his heavy, fearful breathing. He had never seen Light so angry; the man was always so ... calm. And now he was threatening to turn him into the police? But ... he was not evil. He was playing by the rules, so why? "N-no. I will not allow you to do that; you may punish me if you are unhappy, but if you call the police they will investigate my home. You know that is not a good idea," he pointed out as he grasped the other's hand and tugged him away from the front door. "The world needs you safe."

"Before he could get to me? Mikami, no one is going to 'get to me'! You're over reacting!" Light argued loudly, still trying to fend Mikami off, with no progress. "I don't want you to KIDNAP me, damn it!" he growled, more mad at himself for letting things get this far. Who could blame Mikami; after all he was just doing what Light had inadvertently told him to do. "I AM SAFE, let go!" Light shouted as he was dragged from the door. He wasn't getting out of this apparently, but that didn't mean that he had to go _quietly_...

"... Kidnap?" Teru echoed in a soft, almost guilty sounding voice. He glanced around anxiously, as though expecting someone else to tell him he was right in going as far as he did. Because _he_ knew he was right. "I understand what God is trying to do; He is only trying to test my dedication to my role by pretending to be upset. It will not work; I understand that this is what I am supposed to do," he muttered as he gently put his hand over Light's mouth. "Please relax. It will be okay, I promise," he said, ushering the other down the street; and once he was a good twenty feet away, he let his hand drop.

Light was screaming through Mikami's hand the entire way, not that much was heard since the sound was muffled. The man was truly out of his mind, and it was Light's own fault. As soon as Mikami's hand dropped, Light smacked him full force across the face. "I'm going to make you _regret_ this Mikami," he snarled, narrowing his eyes dangerously. By this point Light didn't care who heard them, he needed to get away, and FAST. He glanced around frantically. Sure it was the middle of the night but SOMEONE had to be within earshot, right?

Being slapped by your own God was ... humiliating, to say the least; it was the first time Mikami had ever felt shame in being hit. Many had tried to break his spirit with violence against him in the past, but they were always unsuccessful; this, however, was a completely different situation. The shock caused his hand to squeeze Light's involuntarily, and his eyes to well up with tears. "I-I ... will not ... let God ... down ... I will ... k-keep going ... no matter what ..."

What was Mikami crying for? Light was outraged, HE should be the one crying; couldn't he catch a damned break? "Mikami, take me home NOW!" he growled, though he doubted the other would listen. Mikami's grip was nearly crushing his hand, and the pain showed on Light's face. "Stop it... you're hurting me..." the brunette winced.

Well, that demand he could go along with; Teru let his fingers loosen to a more relaxed position, though he would never let go all the way. "I beg God to stop his test so we can get on the bus when it arrives. Otherwise, we will have to walk at least twenty miles, and you have already been woken from your rest as it is."

Light flexed his fingers to get the blood flowing again. This was getting scary, and there was no hint of joking in the other's expression. "Please Mikami... just take me back home, this is insane," he pleaded, desperate now. He didn't want to be dragged twenty miles, and he was NOT getting on that bus...

"Your home is not safe; traveling like this is not safe, either. I understand what you are trying to do, but I cannot allow a bystander to complain to the authorities. I prepared for my home to be searched - this is true - but I would much rather it not come to that," Teru said calmly as he reached into his pocket with his free hand. He squeezed Light's hand again, hoping the other would react either angrily or gasp in pain; not that he wanted to see him upset, but he needed his mouth to open just slightly - just enough to slip his fingers inside and slide a sedative under his tongue. And once he did so, he kept his hand covering the other's mouth so it could dissolve. "... I-I apologize, God. It's for your safety."

Light continued to struggle, too angry to even form a cohesive sentence right now. The man just wouldn't listen to reason! It felt like Mikami was trying to break his hand as he squeezed it. Light started to shout at him but instead found something being shoved into his mouth. "MMMRRRRFFFGGGHH!" he shouted against the hand blocking his mouth. Something that felt like a pill was starting to melt in his mouth, which only served to further terrify Light. The last thing he heard was Mikami apologizing as a numbing sensation passed through his body and he felt himself slipping out of consciousness.

Teru was able to guide Light down to the bus stop before his body was completely useless, which was the ideal scenario; he easily slumped the other's body against his own as he waited for 5 AM to come. If he had done this earlier, he probably would never have been able to make it to this point. The bus came on time, and Teru slung Light's arm over his shoulder as he stood to get on it. "My friend is drunk. I am trying to get him home quickly," he said sincerely to the bus driver, who didn't seem to care one way or the other. Perhaps she saw this often? He was thankful no one else was on board yet ... but of course, just to be safe; he could not have the driver stop too close to his house. So as he rode, he tried to shake Light into a semi-awake state. It wasn't a very powerful drug he used, in any case. "Light ... Light ... please, Light ... snap out of it ..."

Light mumbled something incoherent. It felt like there was a heavy weight on his chest, and his eyelids had sap on them. "Uunnn..." he moaned, trying to form actual words, but not having much luck. He was partially aware of his surroundings, but was having a hard time piecing the information together. He knew they were moving, and that he was sitting, and someone else was there, but not much else. "Mi... kami..." he muttered, starting to gain some of his awareness back."Where... we go...ing?"

"We will have to walk soon," Mikami said calmly as he peered over his seat, then out the window ; if they were to get off at the next stop, they would be a fair distance away from his home ... but nothing too drastic. At least, enough to throw off the driver if she was more suspicious than she let on. He normally took the train, so it was not as though she would recognize him from prior rides. Everything was planned; so as soon as the vehicle came to a screeching halt, Teru kindly helped Light to his feet and helped him down the aisle. "I appreciate this, ma'am," he said kindly before slowly exiting and guiding Light onto the side walk. Morning was starting to show its self, so he had to hurry. "Are you all right?"

"Dizzy..." Light mumbled, his eyes not able to focus clearly yet as he stumbled along with Mikami. His rage had apparently been temporarily forgotten as the effects of the drug wore on him. "Everything's fuzzy... what happened?" He asked, holding his head.

"Please lean against me and relax," Teru said softly, his arm wrapping around Light's waist as he let the other's weight rest all onto his side. He slowly started to walk in the direction of his apartment, keeping their pace steady until he was confident Light was able to speed up. "We are almost to safety ..."

"Feel sick..." Light muttered as Mikami guided him along. He had no idea why he was going there, but he had no energy to fight back or argue, not even enough to question it.

Teru was careful when he set Light down on his bed, which he had not dared to sleep in since formerly occupied by his God; the resting place was too sacred, now, in his eyes. In habit, he bit down on his bottom lip as he concentrated on sprawling the younger man out on the mattress comfortably, which reminded him of his injury. They were probably swollen and hideous and embarrassing, which sent him into a slight frenzy seeing as _God kissed him_ a few nights prior. And as God's lover and guardian, Teru felt as though having his little blemish was a sin. But he could not exactly dwell on it; not while Light was still in need of watching over. Teru hovered over him and stroked his hair gently, humming to himself as he waited for some sort of ... non-groggy response.

Light was vaguely aware of his surroundings as Mikami lay him down on the bed. He recognized the bed as the man's own, so they must have been in his house... but why was he there again? Light couldn't recall at the moment, all he knew was that his head was _pounding_. "Ugh... Mikami... my head," he moaned, cringing slightly. "What happened?" he asked, his vision returning to almost normal.

"Shhh," Teru hushed, placing his fingertip to Light's lips in order to silence him. "You are safe now; that is all that matters, God. We are here, and there is nothing that can harm you," he cooed as he massaged the other's temple for him. "Does Lord Kira wish for water?"

Light blinked several times. Safe? Safe from _what_? He was so confused he didn't even bother to brush Mikami's hand away. "No... I'm not thirsty... what the hell happened?" Light frowned, looking around nervously. He was terrified, to put it simply.

"There are evil people everywhere; God told me to protect him, and I take my duties very seriously. I will never let you down ..." Teru whispered, lightly stroking Light's cheek. "You are safe from foes - from the local criminals you cannot destroy with your power because it will lead your captors straight to you. Do not worry, God ... I am here, now ... I only regret not arriving sooner ..."

"...Mikami... that's enough. I want to go home," Light said sternly, cringing as his head still felt like it was swimming. "I'm not joking, this has gone far enough. You can't keep me here," he frowned, trying to sit up.

"B-but ... I am only following God's orders! These new orders contradict the old ones ..." Teru whimpered; he was starting to grow a little overwhelmed. Could he ever do anything ... right? "I do not think you are joking, God; I'm not joking, either. This is a very serious matter, you know. Sacrifices must be made. I will keep you here for your safety; I will protect you. If you were to fall, then the rest of the world will follow. We cannot allow that. That is not how the rules work."

Light buried his face in his hands, the stress of the situation was about to make him snap. He knew Mikami was a little... _extreme_ from the start of things, but he hadn't realized it was THIS bad. And from the sound of things, he wasn't going to be leaving this place anytime soon. He was going to have to wait for a chance to slip out unnoticed...

"G-god ..." Teru stuttered, his hand reaching forward to touch Light's. "Please do not seem so upset. I assure you that you are in good hands; I'll take care of you until the world is ready for your debut. You do not have to worry about anything anymore."

Light jerked his hand away from the contact. It was too much for him right now. Hadn't he suffered enough already? He only wanted to make the world a better place; things were hard enough without him having to endure this madness... He sat up properly and turned his back to Mikami, too upset to even look at the man right now. "..."

Teru was starting to panic; hadn't the walk home been enough of a loyalty test? Why was he still being given the cold shoulder? The way Light was acting so ... afraid ... and upset ... was not very Godly at all. In fact, it was ... quite the opposite. Because if this person was indeed God, then they would have thanked him for being so loyal - what he was doing was the right thing. After all ... he was always right. It was his gift. "Why did you give me an order you did not wish for me to follow?"

Light stared down at the floor, barely hearing what Mikami was saying. He was more focused on figuring a way out of this mess. It seemed pretty hopeless, he obviously couldn't over power Mikami, and the man had already proven before that he could go much longer periods of time without sleep... and obviously he wasn't above drugging Light to get what he was after. "... I'm thirsty."

"... Forgive me, God, but you just told me that you weren't. I would have gotten you something to drink sooner, had I known. Fortunately, I have prepared a pitcher for your waking up," Teru said as he pulled away, only to move closer to the night-stand and pour a glass of water for Light. He placed the cup in the other's hands and sat down at the edge of the bed, watching carefully.

Light grimaced, Mikami _had_ thought of everything. He took the cup silently and sipped the contents, hoping there weren't any drugs in it. This one moment in time was the first that Light ever regretted being Kira. It wasn't worth _this_, not this amount of torture. "...Now what?" he asked bluntly, wondering if Mikami planned to just stare him down for forever.

"... You need to rest. I wish I did not have to resort to sedation, but God should know that it is unwise to cause a scene in the middle of the night. I had no choice but to protect what we have been working so hard for," Teru said as he stood to remove his jacket and sit down in the chair he had slept in for the past week and a half ; not that he had been doing much resting himself - he was noticeably tired. "Did the water help your headache? It is surprising that God Himself must suffer from a human's burden."

"... Yeah, it's fine now," he frowned, setting the glass to the side. The man was insane. Light shook his head and watched Mikami out of the corner of his eye. Maybe if he passed out he could escape then. Light was tempted to grab something and hit the other, but he was afraid of what might happen if he didn't knock him out with the first blow. "... Don't you have work?" The perfect reason to for him go...

"I'm happy to hear that." And Teru sounded pretty genuine, too, even if he was upset Light hadn't done anything to either scold him for his comparison to a 'human', or try and explain it. "Yes, I do. Would you like to join me for breakfast before I leave? Right now, it is approximately 6 AM, and I eat around 6:15 AM. Aside from that, I am, for the most part, ready to leave. I simply need to wash my face, but that can happen after I make sure you are secure for the day. I would not want a foe to break in and try to harm you; I have taken precautions," he explained, his eyes glancing between Light and his watch.

Light stared at him in horror when he heard the word 'precautions'. WHAT 'precautions', he had to wonder. "Uh... sure... I could eat," he said, anything to delay whatever this maniac had in store. He stood up awkwardly, trying not to let Mikami see him shaking. This was getting worse by the minute.

"Not too much, if your stomach isn't feeling so well," Teru said thoughtfully as he took a few paces backwards, toward the doorway; and of course, he noticed _everything_ Light did, because his eyes were practically glued to the teenager at all times. "Why would God be afraid of his guardian? After all ... He chose me as his lover. I do not understand," the man said with hurt.

It took every ounce of strength Light had not to visibly shudder at the 'lover' comment. The brunette did his best to plaster a smile, even if it was a small one, onto his face. "I'm not afraid..." he said, shaking his head."Just a little... exhausted." Okay, so it wasn't a good lie, but he was too panicked right now to really put any effort into it. "Let's just eat so you're not late for work..."

"God can rest while I'm away; there won't be any noises to disturb," Teru said with a nod, before looking at his watch again. "So kind to worry about me being punctual; after all, I have missed a great deal of work lately. But don't worry, Lord Kira - we're on schedule. It is 6:10," he said, holding out his arm so he could guide Light down the hallway and help him sit down at the kitchen table; he immediately poured himself a cup of coffee, which he had set on a timer so it would always be ready. "I'm unsure if you should drink this in your condition ... I am unsure how a God's body reacts to certain substances. I was unsure sedation would even work."

Light wanted to smack _himself_ at that comment. Had Mikami seriously gotten so bad that he thought Light wasn't human anymore? "It's fine, I can drink it," he said, knowing that at least the coffee wasn't drugged. Light glanced around the room; the last time he had been here, the situation had been completely different, and he had just been cementing the lawyer's status as his loyal servant, but he wasn't _afraid_ of Mikami. Creeped out, sure, but not terrified like he was now. And the worst part was that if he didn't keep up his calm and collected exterior, then Mikami would start questioning him again, and Light was _sure_ that he didn't want to find out what would happen if Mikami figured out the truth...

Surely Light couldn't have been human; after all, he was God. His appearance was obviously that of a teenager, which would mean that his body, at least, was younger than his own - Teru knew that God had been watching him since he was young, and as there was only one God, that would mean Light was the only being who could have been guarding him throughout his entire life. He did think it was unusual that God had to walk amongst his creations to judge them so extremely, but he didn't feel it was his place to question that. Light was already extraordinarily intelligent and handsome, and it was only natural that God would present himself that way. In Teru's mind, God was in danger of crime and the police because he was potentially sacrificing himself for the greater good - isn't that what Jesus had done? But even so ... common health hazards and side effects to drugs? Did those things really need to apply? They were more or less Mother Nature's doing, rather than another human's. "Hnn. Very well," Teru said softly as he poured Light his own mug before gulping down his own with no regard to the temperature ; he needed to stay awake.

Light took the cup silently and sipped at it, staring absently off to the side. This was bad, this was even worse than being locked up at L's compound; at least L wasn't _crazy_... well, for the most part. He didn't know how the other could guzzle the coffee like that, it was burning him as he barely sipped at it... though of course he didn't let that show, he didn't need any more questioning. "...What time do you have to leave?" he asked, glancing sideways at the man. He could feel Mikami's eyes boring into him, it was unsettling.

"By 6:45, so I can catch the train for 7:00," Teru said casually, reaching his arm out sideways so he could grab the coffee pot and refill his mug. "We shouldn't stay in here much longer."

Light nodded and only pretended to sip at the rest of the liquid. He had no appetite for anything at the moment, except for _freedom_, and apparently that wasn't on the menu. "When do you get off of work?" he asked quietly, looking away.

"Unpredictable. It varies daily ; I will try to hurry back as soon as I can, but I can't ever guarantee a set time," Teru said as he rinsed his cup out in the sink, letting the water run cold for a few moments in order to splash some onto his lip. He watched the bottom of the sink to make sure there was no blood seeping down the drain - there was a chance he had broken open some of the sensitive skin when he bit down on his lip, or even because of the coffee. But fortunately, there was none. So after drying himself, he told Light he would 'be back shortly', then walked back to his bedroom to get his jacket.

Light immediately jumped to his feet and looked around in a panic. The front door! This was his chance. He tore out of the room and made a beeline straight for the door. Mikami would come back and find him gone, and by now Light was awake enough that he was pretty sure he could make a clean break for it. He frantically fiddled with the knob and tried to wrench the door open, but had no luck.

Teru could have sworn he heard something get knocked over - some sort of thumping sound - but other than turning his head, he didn't really react ... not until he finished buttoning his jacket. And after picking up his briefcase, he calmly ran his fingers though his hair as he re-entered the kitchen. Half of him was unsurprised Light was missing; other than ripping off his glasses as though that would give him a closer look at the scene, he didn't really react. He had a feeling he knew where the other was, anyway. Quietly, he stood behind Light and watched him for a few moments as he tried so hard to leave. It broke his heart, really. "... I'll ask again; why would God give me an order he did not wish for me to follow?"

Light jumped as he heard the voice behind him, his one chance, gone just like that. "Mikami!" he said quickly, spinning around and staring at the other man guiltily. "I just..." he had no real answer for him, well, nothing that would really make the situation better."I um... I don't have any clothes... or a toothbrush, or anything... I can't stay here without some necessities..." _'Yeah, that's it, good job Light.'_

"This is not a prison, God. This is just a place of refuge," Teru said, quirking an eyebrow. Wasn't that ... obvious? He had no intention of locking Light up like a dog; not after the other being so offended when he suggested moving in together to work easier. He only wished to keep him safe. "When I get off work, I will be sure to take you to your home to get your things. God's wishes are my commands," he said enthusiastically, taking a step forward to cup Light's cheek. "I am happy that you did intend to stay here all along."

Light stared back, afraid to move as Mikami gripped his face. "O-Of course I plan to stay..." he managed to lie, forcing a small smile back onto his face."You're just doing what you're supposed to... protecting me and all..." It nearly made him want to throw up to say that, but he was too freaked out to say what he was really thinking.

And Teru felt his heart melt in delight at that smile ... those words - any doubt he had was washed away so easily. His mind wanted so badly to believe Light was the real thing that it didn't take much to sway it. "But I'm afraid I have to leave for work ..." he whispered, lowering his hands to take Light's into his own. "One day, I hope you will be able to work with me as an intern of some sort; wouldn't that be ideal? Even though God's knowledge of the law surpasses mine greatly. But for now, I need to do my duty. As you can see, I have made it difficult for one to enter or exit my apartment; if I return home and see that something is out of the ordinary, I have a back-up plan."

... A back up plan? Light didn't like the sound of that one bit. "M-Maybe I _should_ go with you... you never know what might happen if I'm left here alone, I mean... you said it yourself, it's dangerous..." Okay, so it was a long shot, but he figured if he could get out of the door then he could out run the other.

"I have no time to think of a way to explain you," Teru said as he let go of one of Light's hands so he could check his watch. "I am going to be late, God. Please stay here for now until we think of something better," he murmured, leaning forward to press his lips against the corner of Light's mouth. "I-I will ... be back in the evening. Rest and restore your energy."

Light flinched slightly as Mikami kissed him, it hadn't seemed like a big deal the other night but now it made his stomach twist in fear. "Uh yeah... sure..." he nodded quietly, looking away so he wouldn't have to see Mikami's expression.

"Good bye ..." Teru gently nudged Light away from the door after picking up his briefcase from the floor; it worked in _his_ favor that the other wouldn't look at him, because he was able to pull out his key without him seeing where he hid it. And after unlocking and re-locking a few knobs, he slipped out into the hallway - and from where Light was standing, he could probably hear the key turning a dozen more times before footsteps echoed down the hall.

Light leaned his head against the door, which felt cool to his skin as his anger and frustration started to boil over. He closed his eyes and tried to think of a way to get out; obviously the front door wasn't an option. There had to be a window, another door, _something_ that would let him out... Light ran immediately towards the window he had seen at the back of the apartment. Perfect, he could just break the glass and climb down. At least, that's what he thought until he saw the sheer drop off down the side of the building. Hell, he may be Kira, but he wasn't Spider Man...

Teru had thought of a lot of things; of course, he made sure there was plenty to eat and drink, just as he promised. But more importantly, he had his Death Note stored away in the bank. He was unsure how Kira's powers worked when it came to himself personally - perhaps it was different in God's case - but there was a fairly good possibility that, if Light was only posing as God, he would try to use the Note to manipulate him into his own death. Teru hated himself for thinking this way, but he was only following the rules. He tried his hardest to go through his day quickly - during his break he made the effort to pass by his building, just to make sure no windows were shattered or anything was noticeably wrong from outdoors. And then around 5:30, he exhaustedly trudged up to his front door and unlocked himself into entry. "I'm home," he called out, eyes scanning the living room.

Light had worn himself out so much from trying to escape that he had eventually passed out on the couch, too weirded out to try the bed again. Mikami's voice was enough to snap him out of it though, and he sat up quickly, panting a bit as he looked around. He bit his lip once he realized who it was and where he was at, and prayed Mikami didn't see the scuff marks on the windows and door...

Mikami was a bit surprised that Light would actually sleep on the couch, when the bed was so easily accessible ... but whatever made God happy, he supposed. It wasn't his place to question something like that. He turned his back to bolt the both of them back inside, taking the opportunity to look for signs of struggle - because if there were a lot, he would have to relocate Light to his storage room in the building's basement while he was away, and that would really upset him. "God," he said softly as he slid his jacket off his arms and hung it on the coat-tree next to the door. "I've missed you. Did you have a nice day?"

"Uh yeah... it was fine," he replied innocently. The fact was after he nearly busted his shoulder trying to ram his way through the window, Light had pretty much given up all hope. Especially since throwing a chair at it didn't seem to make a difference... it was as if Mikami had replaced the windows with something more durable than glass... "H-How about you...?"

"Lonely. I prefer being with you," Teru said, also innocently as he adjusted his glasses and took a seat at the end of the couch. "I confess to being ... quite tired ..." he sighed. "I'm sure God is, too, after all his work damaging my front door."

"... Sorry, I was just um... testing the durability of it," he answered, trying not to look guilty as he spoke. "It uh, held up quite well actually..." Light nodded, pretending to be satisfied. He was scared of provoking Mikami, and could only pray that he bought that.

"That is what I suspected your intentions were," Teru said with a nod, sounding quite impressed. "I did the best I could in such short notice. But still, to go through so much trouble just to test me over and over - it's flattering, yes, but when are you going to be satisfied?"

"... I can never be satisfied, not until our work is done," he replied quickly. Hopefully maybe that would shut Mikami up. "Do you think I could go out for some fresh air...?" he asked, hoping maybe since the other was so tired he might slip up.

Teru nodded. "I understand. God is quite wise," he answered, eyes shutting as he leaned his head back against the sofa's backrest. Though, when he heard Light's question, he instantly widened his eyes and gave a nod. "O-of course. I would be more than happy to escort you - we planned to get your things, didn't we? I have not forgotten. Kira's request has been on my mind all day."

Light sighed in relief and practically jumped to his feet. Now would be the perfect time... his whole family should be home, there's no way he'd be stuck with Mikami for long. "Let's go, right now," he said impatiently, standing next to the door.

"Of course," Teru agreed as he got to his feet as quickly as he could; he couldn't stop himself from noticing Light's over-eagerness, but he supposed that was natural when you were stuck indoors for over twelve hours. He took his coat off its hook and draped it around the other's shoulders, helping him into it lovingly. "It's a little chilly out."

Light flinched slightly as the jacket was put on him, but he didn't resist. Hell, if it got him out of the apartment without an argument, he was more than willing to wear it.

Teru smiled almost hysterically as he looked Light over and fixed his collar up for him, feeling almost proud that the jacket was accepted to be graced by God's warmth. He slid his hand down the other's chest, down toward its pocket, before hooking his fingers inside one of them and pulling out the door's key in almost a teasing sort of way. "You have a family, don't you? Your father is a policeman. How righteous; did you know ... that I've met him before?"

Light bit back a growl as Mikami fetched the key, was that bastard playing with him? He watched the key like a hawk until the other spoke. "Yeah... Wait, you've met him? When?" he asked, though Light shouldn't have been surprised since Mikami _was_ a prosecutor.

"Of course. He is of the local police department. I have worked with him on a few occasions over the past year; perhaps he'll remember me? I hadn't made the connection until I found your address; after all, I see many names on a daily basis ..." Teru explained, his eyes set on Light. "Would you like this key? You may have it, God. In fact, I was going to give it to you - it's a spare key. It only works from the outside, so if you're ever stranded you can get in without trouble."

Light tried not to let his disappointment show. "Yeah... I'd better take it." he nodded and reached for the key. "So I guess he'll recognize you..." Light said softly. This was bad, if his father knew and respected Mikami; it would be that much harder to convince him of what was happening.

"Please don't lose it," Teru chimed as he took Light's hand and fanned out his fingers, and then pressed the key in his palm with a pride-filled grin. "Your father is a very remarkable man," he added, meaning it with all of his heart. "Although, I hear he is openly opposed to Kira's Will, which is unfortunate. Perhaps he can be reformed one day; in any case ... we better go soon, so we can catch the train. I won't hold your hand this time, God, but if I see a threat I will not restrain myself."

Light nodded slowly; surprised that Mikami didn't question how his 'God' had parents... He tucked the key into his pants pocket and waited for Mikami to let him out of the apartment. He'd be safe if he could just make it inside his own house. "Yeah, I'm sure we'll be fine..."

Teru placed his hand on the small of Light's back and smiled as he retrieved the _real_ key from his own pocket, then started his unlocking routine. "After you," he said lovingly and trustingly as he pressed the other out into the hallway, shutting the door behind them. He took a step to the side just to look Light over, expecting him to jump right into locking the place up since he did have the key. "... Light."

Light winced ever so slightly as Mikami touched his back, but it wasn't a threatening move so he followed the prompt and stepped into the hall. "... Yes?" he asked, turning towards the voice, feeling slightly nervous about whatever Mikami was about to say. It was odd for the other to call him by his real name.

"I could lock the door if you do not feel like it, if you allow me to borrow your key for a few moments; my copy is indoors," Teru said with a nod. "You're in a hurry, so I didn't feel like having you wait."

Light handed the key over; surprised that Mikami would leave something so important inside. "Sure... go ahead," he nodded, watching the other suspiciously. Mikami was acting a little weird, even for him. "I just want to hurry up and get my stuff..."

Teru gratefully took the key and locked every single one of the bolts shut, and then carefully handed it back to its rightful owner. "You will have to guide me back here later; otherwise, I won't be able to get back inside," he said. "I understand you want to hurry." He casually put one hand in his pocket and started walking toward the exit.

Light followed quickly. Like _hell_ he was coming back here... Mikami was getting a shovel to the side of the head as soon as they reached Light's house. "Are we taking the train or the bus?"

"I cannot take the bus anymore," Teru said, walking at a fast pace since he figured that was what Light wanted. "So, if you have no complaints ... the train."

Light struggled to keep up; he was still pretty worn down from his attempted escape. "That's fine... but why can't you take the bus?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Did it have something to do with last night he wondered?

"I don't wish to run into the same driver. Last night, I told her you were drunk - but I admit, the situation would have probably caused a rational person to be suspicious. I only wish to avoid questioning," Teru said quietly, so none of his neighbors would hear. "Brace yourself ... it really is cool outside. I hope that jacket keeps you warm enough," he said as he held the exit door open. "The station is two blocks away, if you remember."

"... So... You lied to her?" he asked. Okay so maybe pushing Mikami's patience wasn't a good idea, but Light was getting desperate. He pulled the jacket tighter around himself and nodded. "Yeah, I remember," he replied, keeping up the brisk pace. The sooner they got there, the better.

Teru instantly went pale; he hadn't thought he lied. He was only trying to get Light home safely, after all - but he did it so effortlessly. Normally it took a lot for him to even exaggerate something, let alone ... oh, no. He stopped walking and covered his face. "I did lie."

Light hid a smirk as he stopped walking. That would teach him. "... I'm disappointed," he said simply. That should really sting him. "Let's go, I don't plan to be out here all night," Light snapped, a bit more confident now.

Teru slowly raked his nails down his cheeks, which caused his glasses to knock off in the process. He quickly crouched down and picked them up, then dusted the lenses off on his sleeve as he heard Light simply say that he was disappointed. Pathetically, Teru lifted his head and looked up at his God, feeling fearful for the first time in a while. But even if his pride was wounded, his respect for Light went back up to normal. He didn't understand why God would ever act submissive toward him in the first place; it really put him off balance, and he didn't believe a servant should be running the show. The whole day only made him ask question after question - but now, all that seemed to cease. He broke one of his own rules. He was wrong. "Y-yes," Teru whimpered, standing quickly to his feet as he trailed after Light, putting his glasses back on awkwardly.

Light stormed down the sidewalk, doing his best to seem angry, though inside he felt a slight tinge of happiness. It seemed like he still had some control over the situation. "Hurry up," he called sternly over his shoulder. As much as he didn't want the man near him, Light felt uneasy with Mikami back there acting that way.

"If you could ever find it in your heart to forgive me -" Teru pleaded as he brought his pace up to a jog, just to catch up and stand side-by-side with Light. "I will never do it again. I didn't want anyone to take us in to a hospital, L-light ..."

"Yes, well, next time think before you act, then you wouldn't end up in such a situation," the brunette scolded. He could see the station up ahead, and quickened his pace. As soon as he got to his house Mikami was done for, that much he promised himself. "Come on already."

"Anything to protect you from danger! Anything -" Teru's voice was uncontrollably loud, and if his eyes hadn't caught sight of the station as well, he probably would have started to shout out promises of loyalty and devotion and justice - thank goodness for that little reminder that they were in public. "I-I'm coming," he panted, his head dropped shamefully as he let his hand grasp onto Light's arm.

Light clenched his teeth at the contact, but he didn't stop Mikami. He was almost afraid for anyone to notice them right now; even if someone did try to interfere, Mikami seemed to be at the point where he might do something drastic to keep Light safe. It was best to wait until they were alone... he figured he could handle it until then. Light led the way into the station, eager to get home.

Teru slowly let go of Light when it was time for them to board the train, politely waiting for Light to choose a seat before sitting down next to him. He folded his hands in his lap and leaned forward, scolding himself internally - almost starting to realize just what having 'godly' powers could drive a person to do. Was it ... too much? He glanced up at Light and pressed his hand to the other's cheek, silently praising him for being so responsible ... so pure ... so _good_. God would never lie - not even with all the power in the world. It was remarkable. And here he was with only a little of that power, and he already broke a rule. "Light ..." he gasped. The adoration he felt was overwhelming. "Thank you."

Light shot Mikami an annoyed look. "Keep it down, and quit touching me, people are staring," he hissed under his breath. And it was true, the other passengers were staring at the two of them, probably wondering why Mikami was gasping for air and generally being a weirdo. "Save it for when we're off the train."

"Of course ..." Teru said, his pride deflating more and more by the second ; he turned his body to look at the floor and folded his hands tightly so he wouldn't feel the urge to act out so stupidly again. "Forgive me, but I don't really recall your stop. I'm sure you remember better than I do."

"Of course I do," Light snorted. Mikami was like a sad puppy that had been hit with a newspaper. It actually made Light kind of mad that someone like that had managed to kidnap him. Eventually the train reached his stop and Light stood, ready to exit.

With Teru's eyes on the ground, he noticed Light's shadow shift as he stood up, and quickly followed the example. He straightened out his clothing and waited for Light to make the first move, since this _was_ his neighborhood - and although he had been stalking the streets, he wasn't really familiar with them during the day. He was used to empty darkness, with no names to distract him.

Light quickly stepped off of the train as soon as he could, and started heading for his house. He was so close... so close to freedom. All he needed was to get in the door before the maniac and he was home free. After a few minutes his home came into view, and he had to restrain himself from running full force towards it.

"I-it doesn't seem as though your father is home," Teru said, feeling slightly disheartened; though, he did feel that since they were so close, he could possibly slip his hand into Light's. If there was no one there to catch them, it was all right ... wasn't it? Was he not God's lover? Unless ... his lying stripped him of that title. That was a good possibility ... but he tried, nonetheless.

Light glanced at the hand with distaste, but it wasn't a big deal, in just a moment he'd be rid of the psycho. Light opened the door and frowned, the lights were off. "Hey, is anyone home?" he called out hopefully. This wasn't good... his plan had depended on his family being there to keep him safe. "Sayu? Mom?"

Teru's eyes widened as he looked indoors, obsessively taking in all he could from where he was standing; this was ... God's ... home. It was so ... ordinary, yet so completely wondrous and - he couldn't believe he was actually seeing the inside of it. "I-I was hoping to meet the rest of your family," he said in a small voice.

"Yeah, me too," Light said angrily. Well, they were all alone... it wouldn't be so hard to grab a pan and smack Mikami in the back of the head with it, right? "Let me just gather my things..." he said, shaking his hand free of Mikami's.

"Yes. I offer my assistance; I'm sure you'll need help carrying your belongings ..." Teru said, not really liking Light's tone of voice; it was frightening and ominous and he felt like something horrifying was going to happen. After all, God's home must have some power lurking beneath its ordinary demeanor.

Light slipped into the kitchen and looked around, quickly and quietly. He spotted a rather nice sized pan, and it was heavy too... So he grabbed it and held it behind his back, out of sight. "Hey Mikami... can you come in here and help me?" he called out. Light quickly rushed over and hid behind the door, lurking in the shadows.

"Of course," Teru said enthusiastically, taking large strides as he tip-toed across the room; he almost felt as though his walking was soiling the floor, and that was unacceptable. "G-Light?" he called out, since he hadn't the slightest idea how to navigate his way around, or where Light even went off to. Eventually, he found himself in the kitchen - which ... appeared empty. "Hn ..."

Light waited for the other man to enter the kitchen, gripping the frying pan so tightly that his knuckles had turned white. _'Just a bit more... come on...'_ he thought, silently trying to will Mikami further into the room so he could attack. Finally his moment came, and the brunette jumped out from his hiding place, swinging the heavy metal pan towards the back of Mikami's head. _'Yes!'_

"C'mon, Light. I've seen you in worse situations. Why can't you get away?" Ryuk sneered as his large body floated into the apartment - lazily, of course, as though it was some kind of chore. "Hyuk - been watchin' you for the past few days - I haven't seen you in such a pathetic state ~ how the mighty has fallen, ehhh? ~ looks like you messed up BIG time ~" he chimed as he glanced around the room. "So BORING. Not even any apples - this guy is really out of touch with reality. He should be comin' back soon, too, huh? Gonna try and ram through the windows again before he gets here?"

"SHUT UP!" Light snarled and threw a shoe at the Shinigami. And he thought he was bad before. But the idiot had a point, he was pathetic. Light had been in his OWN house, how could he have missed? One hit with that frying pan and he would have been a free man. Luckily for him Mikami had bought his story about testing his reflexes without much of a fuss. "Just get the hell away from me, Ryuk, go outside if you want some apples," he growled, flopping down on the mattress. Mikami always got weird when Light came in his bedroom, but it was better than the couch.

Ryuk tilted his head back and howled with laughter as Light attempted to hurt him ; so _amusing_ ~ especially since the stupid little human thought he still had some sort of control over anything in his life. Like bossing him around was actually going to work. "I think you're enjoying this, Light," he said almost seriously as he glided after the teenager. "You're not even trying. It's boring."

Light hissed in response and rolled over, facing away from Ryuk. Enjoying it? AS IF. There was NO WAY he wa-... No, that was ridiculous; of course he wasn't enjoying it... Right? Light frowned and bit his lip. Why hadn't he tried harder to escape? On the train would have been perfect... as a matter of fact he'd had more than a few chances... "Just quit talking to me please," he sighed.

"..." Ryuk chuckled as he watched Light try to hide from him as he mulled over his accusation; if this kid was supposed to be one of the most intelligent out of the entire human population, the Shinigami almost felt pity toward the entire race. See, under most circumstances, he did harbor some sort of twisted respect for whom he deemed as a First Class Liar, but lately those lies were really just backfiring. And it was almost painful for Ryuk to watch. "Bah," he spat as he turned around to go to the television set in the living room and inspect it. No video games. No _entertaining_ movies. Nothing. "C'mon. No Mario Golf? I'll even settle for Mario Tennis. Hyuk hyuk, Light, this place is horrible," he said loudly, his entire body turning once he heard a noise coming from the front door - and after a few moments of waiting, he let out another spurt of his trademark laughter. "Yo." Teru pushed his glasses up the brim of his nose as he squint his eyes. This Shinigami was not his God, and he had no tolerance to deal with intruders. In fact, his guard went up instantly, and his mind started sending off red flags - Light may have suggested the creature to be harmless, but that didn't prevent him from feeling overly protective and concerned. "I told you not to come here," he said coldly. "I do not need you around; Kira needs his rest for his rule. That promised day is approaching rapidly."

Light groaned and covered his head with the pillow. Not even in the door a full thirty seconds and Mikami was spouting that again. He had created a monster. A loyal monster, but still... At least he wasn't afraid to tell Ryuk off. The teenager ground his teeth together as he prepared to face Mikami. This was the worst part of his day. "I'm hungry. I tried to cook but the oven doesn't seem to work."

It may have been Light's least favorite part of the day, but Teru would have never imagined that; to him, it was the greatest. To walk home and see God in your home, waiting for you - such a delight. And even today was nice, in spite of that ugly Shinigami standing right in the way. Teru walked right through Ryuk, as though he wasn't even there, so he could get closer to Light and perhaps comfort him. "I apologize, God. I had to disconnect it; I did not want anyone to come in and try to harm you using the heat, nor did I want an accidental fire to occur. Thankfully, there is still the microwave," he said softly. Though the whole explanation earned him a large dose of laughter from Ryuk's end - what the heck? Fires? What was Light, _five_? "He's right, yanno, hyuk hyuk - Kira should probably know better than to play with fire, buahahahahaa!"

Light narrowed his eyes at Ryuk, he was really asking for it. "I see..." he frowned at Mikami."Well I couldn't find any can openers either... so I couldn't make anything." It was like Mikami had removed everything with a sharp edge. This was so aggravating, he couldn't even feed himself. Light was actually surprised that Mikami hadn't made something and left it, he seemed to be set on doing everything _else_ for him. "Well anyways, I'm hungry now."

"Fortunately," Teru started, ignoring Ryuk as he set down his brief case and held up his other hand, "I have brought home take-out. God must not be too fond of coffee and fruit. I believe there were also ingredients to make sandwiches with - pickled vegetables and meats. If you write down a list of things you enjoy eating, I will be sure to stock up with them," he said as he handed over the bag of hot food, then reached up to retrieve some plates to eat off of - which were all made of plastic, now. There wasn't much made out of glass in his home anymore - the television was probably the most stand-out exception. Ryuk leaned into the bag and inhaled its scent, then let out a gagging noise of disapproval. "Light, you were right. This guy has no TASTE!" he said, laughing - even though Light hadn't really said anything bad about Mikami, out loud. But, there was always a chance to get a rise out of someone - reactions were amusing.

"... G-God is displeased with me?"

"I never said that," Light said, his tone dangerously even. "Ryuk... I'm pretty sure there's a fruit store about a block away that has apples, why not go and _get one,_" he snapped. The last thing he needed was to hear Mikami's whining right now. "...I'll write down some things later," he said, glancing over at the lawyer. Light sighed as Mikami took out the plastic plates, this was beyond ridiculous. The teenager shook his head slightly and sat down at the table, waiting for Mikami. "Just ignore that idiot," he said, shooting a glare at the Shinigami. "He's just cranky because you don't have any apples here..."

"Oh, suuuuure ~ take HIS side, Light. After all we've _been through_ together - whatever. I'll be back sooner or later," Ryuk snickered, his wings unfolding as he made a leap upwards and vanished through the ceiling - bet Mister 'I Wish I Had Wings' was really jealous, now. Contrary, Teru felt proud of himself for having God stand up for him; no one else had ever done such a thing throughout his _entire history _of being bullied. Light really was outstandingly good. "... Of course God wouldn't say that. The Shinigami is a boisterous fool. I do not wish to have him here; perhaps there is a way to repel him?" Teru mused as he sat down across from Light and handed him a plate.

Light was tempted to throw the chair he was sitting in at Ryuk, but he didn't want Mikami to see his outburst, so he bit his lip and watched the annoyance fly away. "... Perhaps. I guess we'll have to look into it," he shrugged, taking the plate. Light picked a bit of food out of the bag, grateful for something warm to eat for the first time since Mikami had left for work. It felt awkward to be sitting here, having a meal with his kidnapper as if nothing was wrong. Didn't they have a term for this? Light scowled at himself; he tried to justify it as 'doing what he had to do to survive', but he wasn't sure that he believed himself. '_Stupid Mikami…_' he growled in his own mind.

"God will be able to think of a way, I'm sure." Teru wanted to ask what the Death God even was to Light, but he decided he would rather not know ; some heavenly secrets were best kept away from a mere servant such as himself. He waited for the other to portion out his food before taking the container and plating some for himself - not very much, of course, because he did not want to appear as greedy. He slowly picked at his food, his head down a bit, even though his eyes remained on Light. "So," he started, pausing to swallow, "What does Lord Kira wish to do tonight?" he asked. Teru really was willing to do anything or go anywhere, as long as he could be there to get between the brunette and any potential attacker. He had faith in his own fighting capabilities.

"..." Light paused mid-bite, raising an eyebrow slightly. Mikami was letting him choose? Well the first thought that jumped to his mind was ' Go the hell HOME', but of course he didn't say that. Mikami had already taken him there once, and he was sure it wasn't going to happen again, not with the other's wild ideas about what horrible things might happen to him. "Well... let's go out and do something, I've been stuck inside all day." Surely if they went out, someone would recognize Light and help him. He didn't care if it was another member of the task force at this point; he needed to get out of here before he actually started to _enjoy_ it. Not to mention he was scared to be left alone with the man, on more than one occasion he had woken up to find Mikami staring at him and breathing heavily... it was enough to thoroughly freak the teenager out.

"I only hope we do not run into the Shinigami on our outing," Teru said flatly between bites, his eyes tracing over the outline of Light's visible frame. He really did look different - perhaps he was paler than usual? Or maybe his hair simply was starting to grow a little longer? It hadn't been long since the whole kitchen fiasco, but maybe the lack of sunlight was a bad idea. Even if his windows were large enough to substitute having electric lights on during the day, it was still no replacement for fresh air. "What are your hobbies, God?" he asked innocently. Personally, he wouldn't mind attending the gym, but Light didn't seem like the type to value fitness. He seemed naturally athletic and well-built.

Hobbies? " ... I play tennis," he answered, since it was the first thing that came to mind. Well, at least Mikami had agreed to the outing, which was a small victory in his own mind. He ate his food quickly, in a rush to get out of the house. Light stood up as he was finished, signaling for Mikami to hurry up and finish as well. He NEEDED to get out of here. Ever since he'd been _taken_ here, Light had felt on edge; he wasn't the type that enjoyed being stuck inside. The teenager practically ran from the room to change into something more suitable for going out.

"Tennis," Teru repeated with a nod. He already knew that; Light's awards were plastered in various resources, and ever since learning his God's name he had done a bit of research. What he was expected to do with such knowledge was beyond him; he was not athletic in the least - lifting weights did not require any talent ... just hard work and discipline. So there was no way he would be a suitable partner for Light to play against. God deserved a challenge. His thinking distracted him from the quick pace Light was scarfing his food down, and simultaneously caused him to slow down his own eating pace. It wasn't until he saw Light's little gesture that he got the hint and quickly finished, then stood to clean up, seeing as he was already properly dressed.

Light walked out, now changed into outdoor clothes. "Can we go now?" he asked, standing impatiently by the door. He was practically shaking; he was so excited to leave. Light fidgeted with his coat, wanting to get out of the door before Mikami changed his mind. He hated having to depend on him to do little things like cook or just _leave_.

"Of course," Teru said soothingly as he approached the door and slipped his key out from his pocket; of course, he noticed Light's unusual display of enthusiasm and was immediately alarmed by it, mistaking the other's gestures as some sort of ... illness. "God," he addressed as he re-pocketed the key and placed his palm on the other's forehead. "Are you sure you are in proper condition to leave the house? I noticed you weren't looking so well earlier, but now you're trembling ..."

The teenager was practically ready to dive through the door as he watched the other start to unlock it. '_Yes... time to leave._' Light flinched as Mikami touched him. "W-What? I'm fine let's go," he answered quickly. Why was Mikami standing in the way? Light was SO CLOSE to freedom! "Please, I'm fine, it's nothing," he said, trying to step around the other impatiently.

"You're so quick to reassure me," Teru said softly, his eyes dimming with a twisted sort of honest sadness. It was clear he really believed what he was saying; and in a way, he was probably right - he just seemed to have misunderstood what would cure this 'illness'. After making sure the door was secure, Teru cradled Light in his arms and rubbed his back. "God should never go out in such a dangerous environment when he's so obviously unwell. I apologize for not noticing sooner; I almost failed you."

Light held his breath, his whole body going tense. '_NO! NOOOOOO!_' He was so close, but the look on Mikami's face was enough to tell him that there was no way he was going out now. The sound of each lock clicking into place was enough to crush the last hopes Light had for the night. "Mi-Mikami..." he started to protest, forgetting what he was saying as the other held him."..." This was starting to be too much for him. Light was on the verge of tears as Mikami started rubbing his back. Hell. This was Hell. He must've been caught by L and executed, and this was his Hell, it was the only explanation.

"Shh," Teru said softly, his fingers running through Light's hair. "There's no need to thank me," he said. And he truly did think he was doing the right thing. "Please save your strength so we can try another outing soon. I will take tomorrow off so that you will not be alone again; I already informed those I work with that I am in the midst of an emergency, just as you advised. They understand that my Lover is currently undergoing a private emergency. It's not as though the role of the prosecutor is as significant as it used to be, thanks to Kira," he said softly, comfortingly into Light's ear. "I fear leaving you alone," he breathed. "Your safety is constantly on my mind - it seems I have every reason to be concerned, don't I? You are so fragile ..."

Light shuddered as Mikami stroked his hair. Thank him? This was the last straw for Light, and something inside broke. He sniffled a bit, feeling utterly hopeless. He couldn't go out, he couldn't escape, and now he was stuck here all night and all day with Mikami. The teenager closed his eyes and tried not to feel the other's breath on his ear as he spoke; it was such a creepy sensation. "I-I'm fine... really... you don't have to worry about me," he said, his voice cracking with the lie. He wasn't fine, not anymore. Light cringed at the word ' lover'. He should have known Mikami was going to cling to that like no tomorrow. "No... you don-...I'm fi-..." he argued, barely able to speak without his words breaking up because he was starting to shake with the agitation.

"Yes," Teru said, "I do have to worry about you. I am your Guardian, God. It is my most prized duty," he said calmly. "I am nothing without you - I live to serve out your Will. And without your Will being intact, the world is simply doomed to fall under a blanket of evil. Humanity is simply trying to adjust to your presence; it will take time before it's purged of all bad completely. It's no wonder you're so prone to sickness; there is a lot of responsibility on your shoulders, and a lot of danger to overcome on a daily basis. I am only here to help you relieve this, God," he said with adoration and concern as he gently pulled back and grasped onto Light's hand. "Please don't try to speak; I understand. Please, God. You're shaking. I will carry you if you are unable to make it to the bedroom; lean against me, will you? I'll be your support - it's my duty."

Light shook his head, no longer really listening. It was too much for him to handle right now. He frowned as the other grabbed his hand; to him it felt like a pair of shackles keeping him here. "I'm fine..." he argued weakly, trying to shake his hand free. Light took a step backwards, but he was so distracted with trying to pry his hand from Mikami's that he lost his balance and started to fall.

"..." Teru nodded gently, taking a moment to allow Light an opportunity to redeem himself - to prove that he could walk on his own, at the very least. Because he did not want the teenager to be ill - he wanted so badly for him to perk up and admit that it was all just a test. But, with each passing second, Light's condition only seemed to get worse. And as soon as he felt the other's body start to slip and fall beside him, he reacted as quickly as he could to prevent such a catastrophe from occurring. It wasn't a graceful save, but it was a save, nonetheless - and as soon as Light was on his feet, Teru took it upon himself to lift his smaller frame up from the ground and scoop him upwards, similar to how a Groom would to his Bride on their wedding day. Confident in himself to carry his God safely into his bedroom, he carefully started to pace into the other room. "Shhh ... please don't stress ..."

Light started to protest as Mikami caught him, he didn't need his help. "I'm fine, I promise!" he argued, not able to fend the other off as he was picked up. Since when did Mikami get so bold as to do something like that? Light didn't like this one bit. "Look there's nothing wrong with me I'm fi-" his own words were interrupted with an unexpected cough, which caused Light to pale even more. It was probably just the dry air in the apartment, but in this situation, it was like a big red flag for the over-protective-Mikami patrol.

"You could not even walk without attendance, God. It was more than enough for me to understand this is the only option for you to get to rest safely ; please forgive me ..." Teru said in an almost robotic tone. His mind was magnifying every little thing Light did far too much - it was going into a frenzy of concern and worry, and if this kept going, he would probably never let either of them leave the apartment again. When he heard that cough, he picked up his pace, set on getting to the bedroom as fast as he could - and since the apartment was on the smaller-scale, it didn't take him too long. He set Light down in a sitting position on his bed and patted his back, as though trying to soothe him out of his coughing fit. "I'm so sorry I didn't notice earlier; this is very serious."

"I can walk just fine... I just lost my balance," he frowned, slumping in Mikami's arms. Light closed his eyes and fought the urge to scream, that'd probably only upset Mikami more. He gave up trying to get free and let the other set him on the bed, sighing loudly. "There's nothing to notice, I'm telling yo-" he coughed again, growling inside at himself. "Look can I have a glass of water, that's all I need, honestly." Light frowned, rubbing his own throat as he flopped back against the pillows. This just kept getting better and better.

It was becoming more and more apparent to Light that he would never leave this place unless Mikami allowed him to do so; a fact that was confirmed when Mikami arrived home two days later with a collar. A thin metal collar that had Light's name and medical information, along with Mikami's address engraved into it. The deranged 'disciple' of Kira had overpowered his Savior and clamped the cool metal ring around his neck, 'for protection', he had said, incase Light was to get lost. Not that Light would be leaving this makeshift prison anytime soon. Mikami had made sure of that. After all, he had to protect Kira any cost, even if it meant his own life, because, that was what a good servant of God would do.


End file.
